You Weren't There When I Was Scared
by Nicole Lo
Summary: Lizzie's world has turned upside down now that she knows that she's adopted. Gordo has traded his camera for a skateboard and Miranda is not the person Lizzie thought she was. Who will she turn to in her time of need?
1. Default Chapter

You Weren't There When I Was Scared By: Nicole Lopez  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show "Lizzie McGuire" or any of the characters from the show.  
  
(A/N: I hope you like this story . or at least the concept. Reviews are greatly needed and wanted!! ()  
  
Part One: Take My Hand, Live While You Can  
  
~Lizzie~ "Can you believe that tomorrow is officially our last day of summer?" I asked Miranda and Gordo who had both taken a seat on my bed. "So what do you want to do?" Gordo wondered as I shrugged. "I don't know." "How about the Digital Bean?" Miranda suggested as Gordo and I agreed. So there we were, off to the Digital Bean. When we arrived, it looked like everyone was there, including the one and only Ethan Craft, who I was so fully over . or so I hoped.  
  
"Oh look Lizzie. There's Ethan." Miranda teased as we all took a seat around the table. "I know, but I'm so fully over him." I told her as Gordo left to go get us something to drink. "Lizzie!" I heard a familiar voice call as I turned around in my seat. It was Ethan. "Oh. Hi." I squeaked as he took a seat across from me. Miranda and I exchanged glances. We both knew what had happened the last time Ethan sat with us and it wasn't good. "So, what's going on with you?" Miranda inquired, seeing that I was speechless at the moment. "I'm just chillin'. You know I got back from Florida a few days ago." Ethan explained as Gordo arrived with our drinks. "Thanks." I chirped, taking a sip.  
  
"Gordon," He said as Gordo waved, probably wondering why Ethan was sitting with us like we were his best buddies. Everyone was silent for what seemed like forever. Finally, Miranda spoke up. "How was Florida?" "You'll never believe this but . it was really hot out there." Ethan retorted as if it were a huge secret. I looked over at him and smiled. I see some things never change. "Come on guys. It was a joke." He elaborated. "Florida was cool . things were a little insane, but what should I expect?"  
  
My jaw dropped. How did Ethan learn how to speak English . since when was he actually smart? "I- I've been to Florida before and it's really nice." I added. "Cool . I'll see you guys later . like tomorrow." He joked again, leaving the table only to be bombarded by Kate and Claire. To my surprise, me pushed past them and started talking to Calli Carlajon.  
  
"Do you see that?" I exclaimed as Miranda and Gordo followed my gaze. "Yeah, they've been going out all summer." Gordo declared. "DO you realize how unfair that is? She is like the most unpopular girl from school and she's going out with the coolest, hottest guy. How is it possible that I didn't know about it?" "Lizzie. I thought you were him." Miranda tried to get me to calm down. "I am." I told them. "You're over him." I repeated to myself.  
  
~Miranda~ "When do you think I should tell Lizzie that you're moving to Seattle?" Gordo questioned me as I shrugged and we continued walking hand and hand. There were a lot of things that Lizzie didn't know . including this new thing that I have for Gordo, which kind of scares me sometimes .  
  
"I don't think I should tell her yet." "She's going to find out anyway. Just tell her now." Gordo suggested as I sighed. He was right, was usual, but I just couldn't. Not yet. "I'll tell her, but now yet . I still have to get use to it." "Miranda, you've known about it for two months." "I know, but I'm going to miss you and Lizzie so much. I love you guys!" I exclaimed with a smile as he hugged me and I got that really tingling feeling through my body. 


	2. Part Two: Just Trying to Get By

Part Two: Just Trying to Get By  
  
ONE MONTH LATER  
  
~Miranda~ "Have you started on your family project yet?" Calli asked me. Lizzie was refusing to talk to her for some odd reason. "Yeah. It's going to be really easy because my mom and dad keeps lots of photo albums and old diaries in the attic." I responded. "What about you Lizzie?" "No problem." "Have you even started yet?" I joked as he gave me an evil glare. "Oh, you haven't." "Our project is due on Friday." Calli added.  
  
"I know, and it's Monday." She rudely replied. "I'll catch you later Miranda." Lizzie continued as she walked off towards Gordo's locker. "Why does she hate me?" Calli wondered as we stopped at her locker. "Duh. She's only had a crush on your boyfriend for five years." I told her as Ethan walked up to us. "Hey." Calli smiled, revealing two round dimples in her cheeks, and perfect pearly teeth. "I'll leave you two alone," I said, hating to be around them. They were just so lovey-dovey that it made you sick.  
  
~Lizzie~ "Gordo." I called out, heading towards his locker, where about five other people were standing. I take it that these were his new skater friends. "Lizzie. It's been a while." He answered, giving me a huge smile. His friends stopped and looked at me as if I wasn't wanted. "So, what are you up to?" I wondered, trying to ignore their glares. "Nothing . we're going skating later. Would you like to come?" I nodded. "Why not?" "Have you ever skated before?" One of his friends with curly blonde hair asked.  
  
"No, but how hard can it be." He snickered. "Don't listen to Jason. Skating is a breeze." An extremely short brunette assured me. "Well, I'll see you guys after school then." I stated as they all nodded. Jason continued to smile and glance at me from time to time. All of them walked off except Jason. "The back of the school, don't be late." He demanded as I nodded and he followed Gordo and the rest of them down the hallway.  
  
~Calli~ "You look sad." Ethan noticed as I looked away. "I'm fine." I lied as he wrapped his arm around my waist and walked me to our next class. "I know something is wrong with you and I'm going to find out what it is." He promised as I watched Lizzie walk away from Naia, Rainy, and their "Skater Boys." "I think you worry too much." I told him, rising on my tippy toes to give him a kiss. And how sweet that kiss tasted. "I'll see you after school." Ethan whispered regretfully. Even though we were both taking Honors classes, he had all his classes opposite mine, which made things hard, but we were surviving.  
  
"Lizzie!" I yelled out, catching up with her after fourth period. "What do you want?" She asked, fully giving off Kate's attitude to me. "I saw you with the Skater Boys." I commented. "And?"  
  
"And. I want to make sure that you know that they're trouble. They're not good for your reputation." I explained as she started to grow impatient. "What would you know about my rep?" She sighed. "If Gordo's apart of them then they must be okay so back off. I don't need your interference." Lizzie answered as I started to feel bad. I guess she could tell. "I- I'm sorry Calli. That was really mean . I'll make sure that everything is fine." She recovered giving me a polite smile, which was a first.  
  
~Jason~ "So McGuire does have guts after all." I commented as Lizzie walked through the back door. "Yeah. I do." Lizzie responded as I gave her a quick smile and we all walked to our secret skating spot. Since she didn't have any skates, Rainy let her borrow hers, while Naia and I showed her some tricks. She didn't even know the basics, which was kind of funny. "Lizzie. Lizzie. Why don't you try standing up straight, like this?" Rainy suggested as me and the other guys busted out in a fit of giggles. She tired to stand up and had fallen flat on her face.  
  
"Guys. This is NOT funny!" She screamed which made us laugh harder. "Come on." I extended my hand out to her, which she rejected. Rainy helped her to her feet. "Skating isn't for everyone Lizzie." Gordo told her as her eyes narrowed at him, "So, I'm having a bad day. Big deal. Don't try to tell me that you guys don't fall once in a while." "Yeah, once in a while." Leslie explained. "Not all the time." Justin started to laugh again, which set everyone off, even the girls.  
  
"Okay. Guys. This is sooo not cool." Lizzie mumbled, taking off the skates and sighing. "It's okay Lizzie. You can try again tomorrow." I suggested. "No thanks. I have somewhere to be." Lizzie told us as Gordo said goodbye and followed her home.  
  
~Lizzie~ "Gordo. I can't believe you." I whined as he looked down at his skates. "What? You have to admit, it was funny." "Not if it was happening to you!" I yelled as he stopped smiling. " I didn't know you'd take it so personally." He began. "I didn't know that you'd sell me and Miranda out for skating. SKATING. What happened to the Gordo that use to make short films all the time? He was a true friend" I commented, angrily.  
  
"He flew out the door along with the Gordo that picked his nose . and the one that considered you his best friend!" Gordo yelled back. "So that's it? We become juniors in high school and you suddenly think you're too good to hang out with us?" "You're the one who acts that way." He mumbled. "No. Gordo, I tried to be nice and be friends with your friends, but all the do is make fun of me, and you laugh with them." I narrowed my eyes. "This is my stop." I walked off. "Wait Lizzie." "Didn't we decide that this friendship was terminated? You've left me and Miranda behind."  
  
" No. I haven't . Miranda and I are ." His voiced trailed off. "Let me guess. Hmm . GOING OUT?" He nodded. "Well, then I guess that's two best friends that I've just lost then." "Why? She has nothing to do with this argument." "She's been lying to me all this time . so have you. Real friends don't do that." I started. "I al ways knew that we would change, but I'd thought we'd be best friends for life . I never thought you'd be the one to ruin it all." I ran the rest of the way to my house and slammed the door behind me.  
  
"Lizzie. Honey. What's wrong?" My mother asked as I ran up the stairs. Immediately I ran back down the stairs. "I have a project to do on my family." I told her. "Do we have an attic or something where you keep all that stuff?" I asked as she nodded. "Everything you need should be on the right side." Mom told me as I nodded and ran back up the stairs.  
  
"Not another photo album!" I screamed to myself as mom walked in with cookies and milk. I had seen about a million family pictures of people that sure didn't look like they had any relation to me. "You've been in here all day. Don't you think that you should call it quits? You haven't seen any of your friends today, have you?" She walked over to me as I sighed and looked away. "I don't have friends anymore mom." "Don't tell me that the three of you have had another fight." I nodded. "But, this time it's over for real. High school really does tear apart best friends." Mom pulled me in for a hug and I cried on her shoulder for a little while.  
  
After she left, I almost considered giving up and accepting the fact that my family project was going to be a bust. I dipped a Chocolate Chip Cookie in the milk, took a bite, and started to search through some papers on the left side of the attic. There was nothing on the right side, like mom said and the rest of this stuff was probably junk anyway. I finished off the cookies and searched through every trunk in sight. I yawned and looked at my watch. It was almost 12 in the morning. I yawned again and started to pack up the things I found, until my eyes rested on a bright red trunk. How could I have missed that?  
  
I put all my other things together, sat over by the trunk, and started to pull out a bunch of papers, all which had stuff on it about me. "I thought mom said the right side." I whispered to myself as I heard a scurrying and slammed the trunk. "Honey. You're still up here?" Dad asked as I nodded. "I'm just getting so wrapped up in this project." I told him as he smiled. "Tell you what, I'll give you fifteen more minutes, then you have to promise me you'll go to bed." "Scouts honor." I heard up two fingers like I had seen him do so many times before.  
  
As soon as he left I rushed to the bright red trunk and started to toss out everything in sight. I stopped when I came to a white piece of paper with my name on it, but it wasn't my name exactly.  
  
Name: Elizabeth Ann Fogworth Age: 12 months Born: April 26, 1986 Place of Birth: Donetsk, Ukraine Parents to Be: Marilyn and Thomas McGuire  
  
I continued to read the papers and my jaw dropped. According to these papers, I was adopted.  
  
(A/N: How was that? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Let me know. I should have the next chapter up between the 28th and the 9th, depending on how many reviews I get. Thanks a lot!!) 


	3. Part Three: So You And Me Are Through

Part Three: So You And Me Are Through  
  
~Lizzie~ I went to bed, thinking about what I had read two nights ago. I, Elizabeth Ann McGuire was adopted. Not only did my parents lie to me, but they tried to pretend like I was one of their own and I wasn't. The rest of the night was horrible. I hardly got any sleep. All night, I thought about my real family and wondered why they didn't want me.  
  
When I actually got some sleep, I had nightmares about my real family. I woke up screaming. "Lizzie. Lizzie." My "mom" brushed back my hair as she tried to console me. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." I lied as I pushed her off, avoiding her worried expression. "Is it time for school?" I asked.  
  
"No. You have an hour to get ready." She answered. Her mouth opened to say something else, but I was already gone.  
  
After fifteen minutes in the shower and thirty trying to cover up the dark circles under my eyes, I jumped in my Honda Civic and headed towards Miranda's house. I had almost forgotten that I was mad at her. My mind was on more important things.  
  
I beeped the horn and Miranda rushed out the house. "Lizzie. Where have you been? I thought you weren't coming." She told me as I zoomed off towards Gordo's house. We had exactly seven minutes to make it to his house and take the twenty minute drive to school.  
  
"Slow down. We're not going to make it." Miranda whispered as I turned up my Avril Lavinge CD, trying to tune her out. I pulled into Gordo's yard as he rushed to the car in two seconds.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." Gordo whispered as if everything was fine.  
  
"Get in the car." I rolled my eyes, annoyed and flipped to number 12.  
  
It's the first time I've ever felt this lonely.  
  
I wish someone would cure this pain.  
  
It's funny when you think it's gonna work out, 'till you chose weed over me, you're so lame.  
  
I thought you were cool until the point, up until the point you didn't call me when you said you would.  
  
Finally figured out you're all the same, always coming up with some kinda story.  
  
Every time I try to make you smile, you're always feeling sorry for yourself.  
  
Every time I try to make you laugh, you can't you're too tough, you think you're loveless.  
  
Is that too much that I'm asking for?  
  
I started to zone out as the song continued. I didn't even realize what speed I was going. "Can't you see you that you lie to yourself. You can't see yourself through a mirror. It won't be too late when the smoke clears." I sang along. Moments later, I heard a police siren and I was being pulled over.  
  
"See. I told you." Miranda whispered as I downed my window and the officer started to lecture me about how fast I was going.  
  
"May I see your Driver's License?" He asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's asking for a Driver's License Lizzie." Gordo repeated. I searched through my purse and pulled it out.  
  
"Here." I mumbled as I blew a bubble from my bubble gum.  
  
"Miss. Will you step out the car . all of you?" He asked as Miranda, Gordo, and I did as he asked. Within a few minutes he was taking us to the station.  
  
"See Lizzie." Miranda nagged as the police car took off.  
  
"I can't believe that you were driving on an expired license." Gordo scolded as I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry guys. I've had a lot on my mind." I apologized, remembering that the day my license expired, which happened to be yesterday, was the day that it really hit me that I was adopted. That was the most important thing at the moment.  
  
"If you're still mad about that argument ." Gordo began.  
  
"No. I'm not. I really don't care what you and Miranda do anymore. It's your business, but it's still obvious that we aren't friends anymore. I mean true friends would've told me sooner." I spat out, trying to make them feel guilty. It worked on Gordo, but not Miranda.  
  
"What's your problem Lizzie? Lately you've been too busy to hang out with us and now . all of this is so not like you." She confronted me.  
  
"Like I said, I have a lot going on right now and I really don't feel like getting into it."  
  
"Well, I do. You're one of my best friends and I think I should know." Miranda convinced me.  
  
"You wouldn't understand." I replied as continued to give me that look.  
  
"Tell me anyway. You aren't even giving me a chance." I knew that I wasn't going to hear the end of her bitching until I told her.  
  
"You wouldn't understand what it's like to be adopted." I spat out as her jaw dropped and Gordo looked over at me with pure pity in his eyes. "Don't give me that look, okay? I do not want your pity." The police officer opened the door as I got out first, followed by Miranda, then Gordo.  
  
"Where are we going?" Miranda asked, looking really scared and vulnerable for the first time ever.  
  
"They're taking us to the jail." Gordo filled her in.  
  
"What? But we didn't do anything. Lizzie is the one that was driving." She pointed out.  
  
"Well, he's taking us all in, so we'll just have to deal with it." I mumbled as Gordo gave Miranda a sympathetic look. The police guy locked Miranda and I in one cell, and Gordo was taken off to another.  
  
For a while we just sat in silence. "I'm sorry to hear about that Lizzie." Miranda told me sincerely.  
  
"So am I."  
  
"Maybe you got it all wrong . I mean ." Her voice trailed off.  
  
"I've been looking at the papers for a couple of days now and I think they're real Miranda."  
  
"Well ." Her voice trailed off again.  
  
After three hours in jail, my parents finally came. They were the second to come. Gordo had been gone for a few minutes. "Elizabeth Ann McGuire ." My mom began.  
  
"Don't you mean Elizabeth Ann Fogworth?" I asked, giving her an evil look. She looked over at my father and fainted.  
  
(A/N: So, what do you think? I haven't fully written about Lizzie's rebellious stage yet, but I will. Any comments or suggestions are welcomed. If you really want something to happen . like Gordo and Lizzie to become a couple, or Miranda to stay, let me know. You can review my story here, or e- mail me at tweetyangel28@hotmail.com AND, if you like this story please check out one of my other ones .) 


	4. Part Four: And I Won’t Tell No One

Part Four: And I Won't Tell No One Your Name  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie . how do you know about that?" My mother asked after she came to.  
  
"Did you think I was going to live on happily and naively forever?" My body started to turn cold. These were the people I had trusted my whole life and they werer lying to me.  
  
"At least let us explain ." My father's voice trailed off. I started to cry, against my will. All of this emotion had been building up inside me for a while.  
  
"Why should I care about what you have to say? You lied to me . my own family lied!!" I screamed as my voice cracked and more tears spilled over my cheeks.  
  
"Oh honey." My mother came over and tried to rub my back. I pushed her away.  
  
"No." I whispered to myself. No! Just get me out of here." We walked the rest of the way to the car in silence.  
  
When we got home, my parents decided that they were going to try and explain themselves. "Lizzie, We love you very much." My father began.  
  
"And you know that." Mom added.  
  
"What we did-"  
  
"Was unacceptable. You lied. You're the ones who are wrong this time. Not me." I cut in really needing to get away from them right now.  
  
"Hey what happened to you?" Matt asked with asked with an evil smirk.  
  
"I found out my parents weren't really mine." I buried my face in my hands for a few seconds. I spotted the keys to my car on the counter. My parents came over, trying to make me feel better. Nothing was going to take away from the betrayal I was feeling at this point. As my parents continued to whisper "soothing" words to me, I quickly grabbed the keys off the counter. "I'm going for a walk." I whispered. My father started to say something, but stopped when he saw the hurt expression on my face.  
  
I rushed out to the car and started driving around. I didn't know where I was going, but I kept driving anyway. I found myself driving around Miranda's neighborhood, but I couldn't bring myself to knock on the door, or even call. I knew Gordo's was out of the question, so I started to head towards the Digital Bean. Maybe, just maybe, that would make me feel better.  
  
~Jason~  
  
I was almost done working my shift at the Digital Bean, when McGuire walked in. Normally, I would've seized the opportunity to embarrass her, but today, she didn't look like her normal perky self. In fact she looked terrible . like a train had just run over her or something.  
  
"What's up?" I asked her as she shrugged and took a seat at an empty table.  
  
"Could you bring me a Strawberry Milkshake?" I nodded and brought it back to her instantly. "What, no smart ass comment?"  
  
"Not today. Are you okay?" She sighed and started to sip on her shake. "Look, whatever you tell, I promise not to tell anyone else."  
  
"You don't seem like the kind of person that keeps his promises." Lizzie mumbled as I noticed, for the first time ever, she wasn't wearing any make-up.  
  
"Fine. Go around carrying all that heavy baggage. When you have your break-down don't say that I didn't offer to help." I walked away to the next empty table and started to clean up the mess that my previous customers had made.  
  
"Jason." I heard Lizzie whine. I turned around. "Could you spare a couple of minutes." I nodded and sat down across from her.  
  
~Miranda~  
  
"I'm really worried about Lizzie." I admitted to Gordo as we sat down on the swing on my porch.  
  
"I am too, but Lizzie will be okay. She always comes out on top with all this stuff." Gordo added confidently.  
  
"But Gordo this is different. Lizzie's adopted. Do you know how that must feel . I mean I know she wonders about her real parents and what went on with them." I lay on head on his shoulder. He started to stroke my hair.  
  
"You worry too much. Lizzie knows that we're here for her if she needs anything. Even though we had that stupid fight . she's not good with holding grudges." I nodded and reached for his hand.  
  
I don't think Gordo realized how serious this was. Normally if something was wrong, Lizzie would tell us the second that it happened, but she kept this from us for TWO WHOLE DAYS.  
  
"I just wish that I could do something for her. I know she's lost."  
  
"If she needs us, she'll call us."  
  
"I don't think she will ." My voice trailed off. "I think she's forgotten that no matter what, all of us still love her."  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"So?" Jason asked as I inhaled deeply and began.  
  
"Nobody's there for me anymore. Gordo's . well you know about him and Miranda's so wrapped up with her new best friend Calli. And my parents. I'm just starting to realize how truly fake they are. For the first time in my life, I'm out here on my own." I sighed. Jason nodded as if he knew what I was talking about.  
  
"Everyone goes through that McGuire. It's apart of growing up." He explained.  
  
"No. It's not like that. It's different . everything's changing." Tears welled up in my eyes. "I feel like someone ripped my heart out and then stomped on it." A tear spilled over my cheek. Jason caught it with his thumb. I stopped . we both did for a second.  
  
"Hey Jason. Are you going to lock up or what?" Someone yelled from the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Yeah!" He yelled back. "I'll be right back." Jason whispered as he started to cut off all the lights and stuff.  
  
"Jason."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Did you forget about me?" I asked, kinda creeped out about being in a building alone with Jason in the complete dark.  
  
"No. Are you scared or something?" He teased. Jason grabbed my hand and we headed towards the doors. I hesitated.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I'm going to my car . you can come too, if you want." He offered.  
  
"No. I should get home."  
  
"If you want to finish talking sometime ." his voice trailed off.  
  
"I don't even know where you live."  
  
"You can follow me there then." Jason jumped in his car and started to drive away before I could protest.  
  
~Jason~  
  
"Do you think you can remember how to get here?" I asked Lizzie as she we reached my house.  
  
"Umm . I'm not sure."  
  
"Wanna come in?" She shrugged, but followed me in. "Excuse the mess. My parents are slobs." Lizzie smiled.  
  
"Wow. Your house is really big . one question though, where are you parents?" She wondered.  
  
"Who knows? They're never home." I admitted, sighing. "Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No. I really should be getting home."  
  
"Okay." Lizzie paused at the door.  
  
"Is there any way I could stay here for the night. I mean, I don't wanna get lost or anything." Lizzie explained. I knew that she was just making up an excuse not to go home, but I pretended like I didn't know.  
  
"We have a lot of guest rooms and stuff, so just tell me which one you want to stay in." I started showing her around the house. There were beer cans and wine glasses everywhere from my alcoholic parents, but she didn't say anything about it and neither did I.  
  
"Where's your room?" Lizzie wondered as I pointed to it, a couple of doors down. "I'll stay here then."  
  
"Did you bring any clothes with you?" She shook her head.  
  
"But, I probably have some old stuff in my car." Lizzie came back in a couple of minutes, holding a couple of bags of stuff. "See." I smiled.  
  
~Jo McGuire (aka Lizzie's Mom)~  
  
"Where is she?" I asked my husband, Thomas, frantically. "It's almost 3am!" I exclaimed. We had already called the police, but the twenty-four hour rule made it useless. Ever since Lizzie left for her walk, she had been gone and I'm guessing that she didn't really go for a walk.  
  
"Don't worry Jo. Everything will work out fine."  
  
"Don't worry? Don't worry? That's my baby out there Thomas."  
  
"Jo. Lizzie is very responsible. She wouldn't do anything-" I interrupted.  
  
"Lizzie has never . has never run away like this before!" I yelled as a stream of tears fell from my eyes. Our baby was running away and it was all our fault.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"So, I've told you about my parents, what about yours?" Jason asked. I shook my head. There was no way I was going to spill my life story to an almost complete stranger.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." I moved back to the edge of his bed.  
  
"Come on." I shook my head. "Please? Isn't this the whole reason why you're here?"  
  
"Okay. Okay. My parents aren't my real parents." I sighed.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm adopted. Duh." I tried to make a joke out of it, but the truth was, that I still hurting. Jason sat up and hugged me from behind. "Thanks." I whispered.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For listening." I smiled. All of a sudden, I heard a loud crash downstairs and then drunken laughing. "What's that?"  
  
"Don't worry about it." Jason answered. He jumped out of bed and rushed downstairs, revealing his navy blue boxers. Once again I heard yelling and laughing.  
  
~Jason~  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" I asked my mom and my father's wife. "You're not suppose to be back for a couple of weeks.  
  
"We decided to stop in and see how our baby was doing." My step-mom explained.  
  
"Yeah. We were worried about you . sorry your father couldn't be here." My mom apologized, tripping over an old beer bottle, which set my step-mom, Bella, into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Shh. Be quite." I demanded angrily.  
  
"Do you have someone up there?" My mom teased as she started laughing along with my step-mom.  
  
"Umm . Jason." I heard Lizzie's innocent voice say.  
  
"What?" I whispered, trying not to get any more annoyed than I already was.  
  
"Is it okay with your parents that I'm here?"  
  
"Ooh, The plot thickens." Bella joked as her and mom walked into the kitchen, fixing themselves a couple of drinks. I stood in the doorway, defeated.  
  
"Are you okay?" Lizzie wondered. I nodded.  
  
"Let's just go." I took her head without even noticing I was holding it. I walked Lizzie to her room and climbed into my bed. A few hours later, Lizzie walked in. "What's wrong now?" I was angry that she had woken me up . just the sound of her walking .  
  
"I can't sleep . can I stay in here?" She inquired.  
  
"Whatever. Just don't take up all of the bed." I yawned, still half- asleep.  
  
"Do you feel weird about this?" She asked, pulling the covers over her body.  
  
"No. Why should I?"  
  
(A/N: This chapter didn't turn out the way that I wanted, but I did say I was going to update today, so here I am, updating. Anyway, I think I have the next chapter planned out . maybe not. I'll just see how it goes. I mean this is a process for me too. I've never run away from home or anything. I hope you like the chapter and even if you didn't, let me know what you didn't like. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I should have a chapter up within the next week or week and a half, but I am starting school on the 13th, so who knows. -NL) 


	5. Part Five: Tomorrow It May Change

Part Five: Tomorrow It May Change  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie are you going to get up!" Jason yelled. I turned over and pulled the covers over my head. "Hmm?" He asked once again. A few minutes later he came back into the room, fully dressed and jumped on the bed. "You have to get up now if you want to go to school."  
  
"Well, I'm not getting up, so I guess I'm not going." I mumbled.  
  
"Everyone's going to be worried."  
  
"As if they aren't already."  
  
"If I let you stay home today, you have to go to school tomorrow Lizzie."  
  
"Tomorrow is Saturday." I retorted with a yawn.  
  
"You know what I mean."  
  
"Have fun at school . don't forget to tell me about all the fun stuff I missed out on while staying here." I called out sarcastically. I smiled, a sleepy smile, yawned, and went back to sleep.  
  
~Jason~  
  
"Hey Jase!" Rainy called out as Gordo and the others followed her to my locker. They were there before I was.  
  
I opened my locker and took out my Pre-Cal book. Once again, I had math first period. I turned around slowly, not wanting to face my friends. Rainy could read me like a book and I know Gordo would bring up Lizzie.  
  
"Hi." I replied, trying to play it cool.  
  
"Someone's really quiet." Naia pointed out as Rainy started giving me really weird looks.  
  
"I think he's hiding something." Gordo walked up to us just as she said that.  
  
"I think something's up with Lizzie." He told us immediately.  
  
"Why are you telling us that?" I asked, pretending like I didn't care about her, when . I actually did.  
  
"Dude. Chill. I know you don't like her, but calm down." Naia spat out.  
  
"Anyway, I think Lizzie has run away." Gordo's voice trailed off as everyone stopped talking. They were all surprised.  
  
I smirked. "Really? I didn't think McGuire had it in her." Rainy bopped me on the head.  
  
"This is serious . how do you know?" She asked Gordo.  
  
"Her parents called my parents." Gordo explained.  
  
"Why would she run away?" Rainy wondered.  
  
"Who knows? Who cares." I grabbed my skateboard and walked away.  
  
"For some reason, I don't think you're telling us everything!" Rainy yelled after me. I shrugged and kept walking.  
  
LATER THAT DAY  
  
~Naia~  
  
"Where is Jason?" I looked at everyone and they shrugged. "This is the second day that he's stood us up."  
  
"He was working yesterday." Gordo explained.  
  
"So what about today." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"He's avoiding me. I know it." Rainy admitted. At first I thought she was just being paranoid, but then again Rainy had known him since they were five years old.  
  
"What does any of this have to do with Lizzie?" Gordo wondered.  
  
"I don't know, but I'll find out." Rainy hopped on her skateboard and was off towards Jason's house.  
  
~Jason~  
  
"Lizzie!" I yelled as she came running down the stairs wearing a tight-fitting pair of baby blue pants and a T-Shirt that said 'Rock -n- Roll' on it. She looked really, really good.  
  
"It took you long enough to get here. What'd you bring me?" She asked excitedly.  
  
"Who said I got you anything?" I joked.  
  
"I know you did." I pulled out my books and shook my head.  
  
"Nope. Nothing there."  
  
"Fine then. You must've left it in your car." Lizzie opened the door, finding herself face- to- face with Rainy.  
  
"Well, well, well . what do we have here?" Rainy gave me an evil glare.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
I pulled my car into Miranda's driveway. We were going out tonight to see 'Reign of Fire.' She wanted to see it, not me. I was still a little worried about Lizzie, but Rainy said she was going to take care of it, and knowing her, she would.  
  
I still hadn't heard from her, which was odd, but oh well. Lizzie was probably fine. I tried to be optimistic as I saw Miranda walk towards my car. She was wearing a short jean tank dress. It was tan and faded into green. She had on matching heels.  
  
"Wow." I whispered.  
  
Miranda blushed. "Please Gordo." She looked down, still smiling. I pulled out of the driveway and turned on the radio.  
  
~Calli~  
  
"Come on Ethan. You've had enough." I pulled my boyfriend away from the crowd that had gathered towards the back of the house. I hated when he got like this . I hated going to the drinking parties, but I put up with it because I didn't know what else to do.  
  
"I don't want to leave. The party's just starting." Ethan whined. He tried to walk away, but I wrapped his arm around my neck.  
  
"No, you don't."  
  
"Come on, Calli. Please?" I shook my head. "Just one more drink." He begged.  
  
I shook my head again. "You've been saying that all night . one more drink, one more drink ."  
  
Ethan pushed me away. "Are you mocking me?" I sighed.  
  
"No. I'm just trying to get you out of here before the cops come Ethan." I explained. He started to swagger a little.  
  
"I don't need your help."  
  
"Yes you do. You're smashed." I took his hand. "Just come with me, please. I'm tired of you getting drunk all the time and I always have to clean up your mess." Against my will, I made Ethan angry.  
  
"If you're so tired of my shit. Then get the hell out of my face, you stupid bitch." I slapped Ethan and ran out of the house. He chased me and slapped me back.  
  
"Didn't I tell you to leave me the fuck alone?!" He continued to yell. I could smell the alcohol on his breath. I was really scared. I had never seen him get like this before. "Huh? Answer me!" Ethan started to choke me. I nodded. I could barely breathe.  
  
"Hey. Dude, leave her alone." Tyler pushed Ethan away.  
  
"Are you okay?" I nodded. Ethan came up behind Ryan.  
  
"Leave her alone."  
  
"I'm talking to her. Chill . go have a drink or something ." A few seconds later, Ethan was gone.  
  
I sat up. I was so embarrassed. Nothing like that had ever happened to me before. I was crying. I didn't even notice it happening.  
  
"Hey. Don't cry." Tyler handed me a tissue.  
  
"Thanks." I tried to laugh even though there was nothing funny about my situation.  
  
"Is he always like that?"  
  
"No . I don't know what's wrong with him." I whispered. "I'm so worried about him."  
  
"What about you? You almost got really hurt ." Tyler, touched my light brown hair.  
  
"I know." I turned away from him. I could see where this was going and I did NOT want to make things worse with Ethan. He could be a dick sometimes, like every other guys, but I still cared for him too much.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tyler looked concerned.  
  
"You're trying to hit on me and I have a boyfriend, Tyler. His name is Ethan Craft." I spelled it out for him.  
  
"I know . I wasn't trying anything ." We sat in an uncomfortable silence until Ethan came back out.  
  
"Are you ready?" I stood up. He burped in response. "Come on Ethan." I rolled my eyes, gave Tyler an apologetic smile, and wrapped my arm around Ethan's waist.  
  
I didn't look back, even though I wanted to. What if I had just misjudged Tyler back there. What if he was just trying to be nice. I tried to shrug it off as I helped Ethan into the passenger side of the car . but first I had to convince him to let me drive.  
  
(A/N: What do you think? Is Lizzie's secret out? What about Gordo and Miranda? Will Ethan continue to be abusive after he has one too many drinks? And most of all, how will Lizzie cope after her parents come looking for her . Stay tuned to find out and thanks for all the reviews. This has been the most I've had for any Lizzie McGuire story. Thanks again. Ohh . and in the chapter before this one, Jason's mom and step-mom WERE getting along , and they WERE the ones making all the noise because they were drunk. -NL) 


	6. Part Six

Part Six: Sometimes You're Happy And Sometimes You're Sad  
  
~Rainy~  
  
"Well, isn't this a sight?" I mumbled as Lizzie opened the door. Jason came rushing behind her shortly after.  
  
"Hey Rainy." He ran his hands through his hair, trying to pretend like everything was peachy keen. "Come in." Lizzie moved out the way as I walked into his house.  
  
"What's this?" I asked him, looking over at Lizzie again.  
  
"Nothing. She just stayed over." He told me.  
  
"So . how did she end up here?"  
  
"I followed Jason here, in my car." Lizzie interrupted. "Please don't tell anyone about this Rainy."  
  
"Don't worry . your secret is safe with me. No one has to know about your one night stand." I answered.  
  
"No. That's not what happened." Jason tried to explain.  
  
"Come on Jase. I know you better than anyone. You expect me to believe that she stayed here and nothing happened?" I rolled my eyes. "Sure."  
  
"Jason ." Lizzie ran off into another room, looking really hurt.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jason yelled angrily, watching Lizzie run off.  
  
"Telling it like it is. Why are you messing with her like that?"  
  
"She needed a place to stay. Things are falling apart at her house and I told her that she could stay here as long as she wanted to."  
  
"I don't believe you." I narrowed my eyes and went off to talk to Lizzie.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
"Lizzie." Rainy called.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why are you here? Everyone is worried about you."  
  
"Oh. Sure." I answered, looking out the window as tears threatened to spill over my cheeks. I held them in.  
  
"I'm serious. Gordo was worried sick ."  
  
"Gordo?" My eyes lit up a little. "Why isn't HE here then?"  
  
"I don't know . I came on my own . I needed to talk to Jason anyway."  
  
"Is there something going on between you two?" I wondered. I knew that I was developing a thing for him, but I didn't want it to continue if he was seeing Rainy.  
  
"No . of course not." Rainy sighed as Jason walked into the room. "This situation is really screwed up." She told him. He took her hands in his.  
  
"I know . it's more than screwed up. It's fucked up, but I'm just helping a friend out Rains." Rainy nodded as I turned away. I was just his 'friend.' At least I knew where we stood.  
  
"Are you going to keep this a secret?" Rainy nodded. "Thank you so much." My eyes watered up again as I started to think about how much I missed my family, but there were so many things I needed to find out . like stuff about my birth parents.  
  
"Are you crying?" Jason and Rainy walked over to me.  
  
"No." I choked out, in a voice that made it obvious that I was lying.  
  
"Do we need a group hug?" Rainy joked, but a nodded and soon I was bombarded by the two of them.  
  
~Calli~  
  
I had successfully gotten Ethan home without him getting caught. I, on the other hand, was grounded, again. That was a full five hours ago, but for some reason, I couldn't go back to sleep . and then there was this rattling sound outside my window. I sighed, got up, opened my window, and looked down to see a tall figure with blonde hair that strongly resembled Ethan.  
  
"Ethan?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Ethan yelled outside of my window.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked as he held up a bouquet of flowers.  
  
"I'm sorry!" He yelled again. "Can I come up?"  
  
"I'm grounded!"  
  
"Huh?" I guess he couldn't hear me. I've always had a soft-spoken voice.  
  
"She can't come down!" My brother yelled, coming into my room.  
  
"What are you doing?" I asked Adam. He gave me an evil stare and shut the window. "That is soo rude. Who gave you the right to do that?"  
  
"Mom and dad." He answered. He left my room and went to his, across the hall. I followed him.  
  
"Why is it that you can do whatever you want with whomever you want, but I can't even stay out a little late?" I yelled, waking up both of my parents. They were both light sleepers, unfortunately for me.  
  
"Because I'm older."  
  
"By eleven months!" I responded.  
  
"And I'm a guy." I shrugged.  
  
"That's suppose to mean something . I'm SO SICK of you guys telling what I can and cannot do with my life!" I screamed at my parents, who had no idea what was going on. "You never let me do anything!"  
  
I ran into my room and slammed the door. I felt tears stream down my face, which made me even angrier. Crying was a sign of being weak and I had already cried at least twice today.  
  
~Rainy~  
  
"I'm staying here for the night." I told Jason who nodded. It wasn't unusual for me to stay here . most of the time I came over when he needed me, but I just felt like I should be there for him.  
  
"Where are you going to sleep?" He asked as he turned the noodles off.  
  
"In the guest bed room . I'll let you sleep with Lizzie tonight. I don't want to intrude." I whispered as he stopped mixing the sauce with some meat.  
  
"What are you trying to say Rainy? Just say it."  
  
"That little sweet angel in there is totally in love with you."  
  
"Naw. Lizzie's just happy that someone is there for her." Jason continued to cook.  
  
"No. Jason. Lizzie has feelings for you. Don't hurt her, okay? I know what it's like and she's already going through enough." I explained, referring to her being adopted.  
  
"I'm sorry Rainy." Jason hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead. I looked down at the door. I was starting to feel weak . not again.  
  
"Just leave it as it is . I know you're sorry. That's not important." I liked, purposely not telling him how I was feeling at that exact moment when all of his attention was set on me. We had already tried it and we failed. At least we were still friends.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
  
~Jason~  
  
"What should I do about my parents?" Lizzie whispered. I could see that this was another one of her sleepless nights.  
  
"How do you feel about it?"  
  
"Hmm . better. I don't feel GOOD about it, but at least I know the truth." She sighed. "There is just this huge part of me that wants to go off and find out who my real parents are, and then this other part of me wants to go back home and forget that any of this ever happened . I wish it was all one big nightmare." I rubbed her back.  
  
"I don't think you should go off to your real parents yet . ask your parents first."  
  
"I already know all I need to know."  
  
"What do you mean?" I questioned her.  
  
"While you were at school, I found out about my real parents. Did you know that I have five brothers and sisters." Lizzie smiled a sad smile. "But, they don't live in the Ukraine anymore . that's the only problem. I don't know where to go from there . so I'm stuck here for a while then."  
  
"You aren't going to actually leave your family, are you?" Lizzie shook her head. I couldn't tell if she was lying or not, but she looked too peaceful to ask her now. I'd ask her in the morning . yes . in the morning.  
  
  
  
~Miranda~  
  
"Who's that sitting on your porch?" Gordo asked me as I shrugged. I knew who it was, but I didn't want to get into it. I hopped out the car and waved goodbye to Gordo. We had had a wonderful night, but seeing Keri sitting on my porch made me nervous. I hadn't seen him in a while, and I was surprised at how different he looked.  
  
I walked up the stairs. He met me halfway. "Miranda. You look so beautiful." I looked down at my tan dress, wishing that I had brought a jacket or something to cover me up with.  
  
"You look different Keri." He smiled.  
  
"That was the whole point . I wanted you to forget about what you thought you knew about me. I'm a new man."  
  
"That's great." I nodded and walked past him.  
  
"Is that it?"  
  
"What did you expect? Did you expect me to come running back into your arms and forget about all the shit you put me through?" My body got chills just thinking about it. I was a stupid little kid when I had first met him.  
  
"I was hoping that you could let the past be the past." He whispered.  
  
"Well, you can keep hoping because I'm not. If you forget you're past, you're bound to repeat it." I explained as tears rolled down my cheeks. He wiped them away.  
  
"Shh. It's okay." Keri cupped my face. I pulled away.  
  
"It's NOT okay." I sighed. "Just leave me alone, okay? I've moved on Keri."  
  
"To who?"  
  
"Does it really matter?" He nodded. "Gordo."  
  
"Gordo?" Keri smirked, thinking it was a joke.  
  
"Yes Gordo." I pushed past him and walked into my house, locking the door firmly behind me. I rested against the door and slid down until my was sitting on the floor. I couldn't hear anything, but the sound of me letting out all that I had tried to keep in for so long.  
  
(A/N: This is a little shorter than I normally make my chapters, but I had to update. I've had so many reviews and positive responses that I decided to write more today, even though I hadn't planned on it. I hope you like this and please, please, please tell other people about it so that they can read, review, and hopefully enjoy. Thanks. -NL) 


	7. Part Seven

Part Seven: It Makes Me Feel Alive  
  
A couple days later. ~Lizzie~  
  
It had been a restless night for me and I knew exactly what was keeping me up. Thoughts of my real parents plagued me, and despite Jason's efforts to ease my pain, I was feeling worse than ever. The only way to make me feel better was to find out the truth, myself. I carefully pulled the covers off my body as Jason stirred. This time, I paused and then waited until he had gone back to sleep before I could get away. I was almost to the door when I heard a voice. "Going somewhere?" Jason asked sleepily. "Yeah . to the . bathroom." I lied. He had to have known something was up. "Lizzie, I know what you're trying to do. We had an agreement . you were going to leave this alone, remember?" "I am leaving it alone. Go back to sleep and let me go to the bathroom, okay?" Jason sat up. "You're not fooling me." "I wasn't trying to." I falsified.  
  
~Jason~ I knew that the moment I turned my back, Lizzie would leave. Regardless of the promise she made . I was beginning to wonder if she had been using my kindness to get what she wants. "She's gone." Rainy whispered, sitting on the edge of my bed. "I know she is." By now, it was morning and I knew that neither of us felt like getting up. If we did, we would have to face the truth. And the truth is that we both let Lizzie go. She was all alone and if something happened to her, it wasn't Rainy's fault . it was mine. "I know what you're thinking, but you could've stopped her. Lizzie needs to find out the truth." "Not this way." I replied. "Don't stress over this. Just get dressed . you know that we've got somewhere to be." Rainy demanded, completely ignoring the guilt that was plaguing me. I couldn't even tell if she cared anymore. "You go ahead and tell the guys that I'm not feeling up to it. I-" Rainy cut me off. "What? You can't just decide not to go. This is an invitational, Jase . I can see you skipping school today but not the invitational .. if we want to compete we need everyone to be there." "Who cares about that?" I sighed and lay back on my soft bed. "You do? Why do you care about her so much anyway? You use to hate her and now as soon as she starts kissing your ass you don't even care about us anymore. We've been friends since elementary school and now I'm second best?" Rainy jumped off the bed. "You're so predictable. As soon as a new piece of ass comes your way, you forget about your-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence. Before I knew what was happening, my hand flew against her cheek, producing a loud 'smacking' sound. Rainy didn't even give me the satisfaction of a hurt face. She just walked away and took it like a man . and I knew that I had blown it. Rainy had had a bad past and I know that me slapping her was reminiscent of it. "You're just like . I hope you fucking burn in hell . I hope that she gets run over by a bus!"  
  
~Miranda~ "Calli!" Ethan yelled, following her down the hallway. She was walking so fast that I had to take three steps for every one of hers. "Keep walking Calli." I told her, but Ethan was gaining fast. I attempted to trip him up, but failed to do so. Instead, all my things ended up all over the ground.  
  
~Ethan~ I grabbed Calli's arm. "Just let me explain." "You can't explain. There's no reason . there's nothing you can say to make it all better." Calli avoided my gaze. "I love you Calli." "Not enough . please don't do this here." Calli begged. "I can't talk to you now . maybe never." "I won't stop trying." "I doubt that you will ." Calli turned away, turned the corner, and briskly walked away.  
  
~Gordo~ "Let me help you with that," I said to Miranda who was bent down in the middle of the hallway trying to pick up her books and papers that was splattered everywhere. "Thanks." Miranda smiled at me. "Have you heard from Lizzie yet?" She shook her head and her smile faded. "I've been praying for her . who knows where she is." Rainy walked by. I could tell that she was avoiding me. "Come on." I gathered up the rest of Miranda's things and ran to catch up with Rainy. "Where's Jason?" "Do I look like Jason's keeper? Don't ask me about that asshole." Rainy rolled her eyes as Miranda caught up with us. "I know you know where he is." I pressed. "Hmmm . if I were Jason, where would I be ." Rainy pretended to be thinking really hard. "Seeing that he's NOT here, I would guess that he's at home." "Ah-ha. So, that's where Lizzie is too?" "What?" She seemed startled by my question. "What does Lizzie have to do with Jason being at home?" "You were suppose to find out what was going on with him." "So?" "So, you probably know stuff that we don't." Miranda butt in. "If you think I know something you don't, go over to Jason's place. You can search the whole house for all I care." I let Rainy walk off, as Miranda hooked her arm in mine. "Well, that was productive." I shrugged. "It's a start."  
  
~Lizzie~ I had been thinking about a way to find my family for a while . ever since it sunk it that it wasn't a dream. It's my reality. The only way that I could think of to find them was an international source called the Internet, but I had already found a piece of the puzzle. my family was living somewhere in the USA, and I was going to find them, no matter what it took.  
  
(A/N: It's November5th and I know that it's been at least a month since I've updated. But, my writer's block left me for a moment. Just remember to review so that I know that people are actually reading my story. Whether you hate it or not is something completely different . and remember, suggestions are always needed. {Send all suggestions to musicaangel28@hotmail.com} Oh, and if you want to read any of my O-Town or B2K stories, which have been banned from this site e-mail me at the address above! -NL ) 


	8. Part Eight

Part Eight: I Showed Her  
  
"Gotcha." Lizzie whispered, finding some more information about her new family. "Ah!" She shrieked, causing everyone in the library to give her a strange look. "Sorry." While she was basking in her glory, someone tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you Elizabeth McGuire." Lizzie nodded, not knowing what to do. Please come with us." They escorted her out of the library. They walked closer and closer towards a police-car.  
  
"I said I was sorry. I mean people yell in the library all the time!" She protested. The police officers ignored her as she resisted, finally landing a chance to escape. Lizzie kneed one officer and tripped the other, giving her just enough time to go back to what she had been searching for. Now, she was on the run.  
  
~Jason~  
  
"Rainy." I called, but she continued to ignore me. "Damn." I mumbled as she continued walking, arm in arm with Noel, the school's biggest flamer. I wondered if she knew that. As much as our argument had hurt both of us, I only wanted the best for her. Still.  
  
I ran after the two of them, determined not to give up. "I'm sorry . you can't keep ignoring me." Noel smirked and it was just like I was talking to the light right across from Rainy.  
  
"Do you need a ride?" Noel asked Rainy just to spite my nerve.  
  
"No, I'm taking her to lunch." I explained.  
  
"Let's go Noel." Once again, I blocked their path.  
  
"Are you serious, hanging out with this flamer?" Noel looked like he wanted to pounce on me, but Rainy just gave me a swift hit to the right cheek and everything went dark.  
  
  
  
I woke up, surrounded by a cloud of people that I didn't recognize. Oddly enough, Rainy was there . kind of. If you counted being across from me in the principal's office. I guessed that they moved me, but the nurse wasn't here so I would just have to heal on my own. I struggled to my feet, doing it a little too quickly and feeling an instant dizziness.  
  
"Good, Mr. . Jason." Principal Plum began. "Rainy tells me that you've been using derogatory terms on campus."  
  
"Did she also tell you that she's responsible for my black eye?" I demanded, pointing to the new dark mark under my eye.  
  
"Actually . I saw that part." Mr. Plum seemed to smile with delight, but in an instant, the look was gone.  
  
"And." I pressed, noticing that Rainy had focused her full attention on me. There was a look of anger and pain all in one smirk.  
  
"I don't believe that your actions were appropriate." Mr. Plum answered for me.  
  
"Ha!" Rainy laughed, ready to go to fourth period.  
  
Mr. Plum looked at her. "You're included. Both of you will have detention for the next two weeks, starting next week."  
  
"Detention?" Rainy was furious.  
  
"Yes. You got off easy. Lucky I didn't suspend you to. Dismissed." Mr. Plum rushed us out his office.  
  
"Thanks Rain." We continued, walking in the same direction.  
  
"Don't you have a class to get to?" She asked, thinking I was following her.  
  
"Yeah, and it just happens to be in the same Pod as yours." I explained, over-taking her in my steps.  
  
~Ethan~  
  
"Calli, is this true?" I asked, pointing from her to Nathan and back to her again.  
  
"What if it is?" She stood up as Nathan's arm lost contact with her waist.  
  
I pulled her aside. "I thought we were going to work this out."  
  
"When I said I didn't want to talk to you again, I meant it . Sorry." Calli gave me a complete look of fake sympathy. I knew she was cutting off her true emotions from me.  
  
"Wait Calli. Let's not end it like this."  
  
"Whatever do you mean? It's already over." Calli reached for Nathan's hand instinctively. I watched, my insides swirling with pain and nausea. She was really serious about this. They walked away, Nathan all over her.  
  
"Fine," I mumbled. "Two can play that game."  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Well, this is it. I had taken a couple more weeks, more like months, then I would've liked, but I found them. MY family. I squealed, unable to contain my happiness. I hadn't even met them, but I already loved them. I knew that this was it. I wondered what they would look like . what my older siblings looked like. I approached a curve, which was the last curb before I reached their house.  
  
I looked away from the road, only for an instant to apply my mascara . But, that was all it took. Lizzie's car was rammed into by someone going the other way. She slammed on the brakes a little too late and found herself unconscious. Her airbag had failed her. ~~ 


	9. Part Nine

Chapter Nine- How Could I Ever Have Been So Blind?  
  
Charla  
"Oh my gosh! Is everyone okay?" I asked, knowing that the accident wasn't my fault this time. I felt a sharp pain on my forehead, but the only thing I could think about was making sure that everyone was okay, including the person in the other car.  
  
I rushed to a small blue corolla, trying to open the door. This was the person that had hit us. I had to make sure that this person was okay. The door wouldn't budge and the girl wasn't moving. She was probably unconscious. I noticed a small leak near the car and I knew that if I didn't figure out some way to get her out, her car would blow up, killing her and possibly others. But the door wouldn't open.  
  
Miranda  
  
"Where do you get off?" I asked Jason, following him out the back door. School had ended and Lizzie's parents were becoming more and more worried about her. Jason kept walking, ignoring me. "I said, where do you get off." I yanked his shoulder and push him against the outside wall. He continued to ignore he as I took this time to vent.  
  
"Do you even know what we've been going through ... all of us? Lizzie's parents are worried sick. Gordo and I feel responsible for Lizzie leaving, and I know you helped her run away."  
  
"So what if I did?" Jason shrugged my hand off him. "If you guys hadn't lied to her and cared more about her, she would've never left, but you were so preoccupied with each other that you didn't even give her a second glance." I sighed, knowing that some of what he said held some truth.  
  
"We love Lizzie. Don't you see that? How can you just let her walk away and not tell anyone where she is, if she's good, if she's coming back? That's not the way to help out a friend."  
  
"I must be doing something right to be the only one she confided in." Jason started walking towards the parking lot.  
  
"If you aren't going to tell me where she is, at least tell me that she's safe and sound. That's all I need to hear." I pleaded.  
  
"I don't know how she is." I looked away in disbelief. He was lying! "I haven't talked to her recently, but I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"Well, where is she? Can you tell me that?" I wondered.  
  
"If you found out that you were adopted, that your parents weren't really yours, and you knew where to find your biological parents, where would you go?" Jason hopped into his car and cranked up the engine before I could find out more. The thought of Lizzie going to find her real parents crossed my mind, but I never thought she'd have the guts to do it.  
  
Officer Richardson  
  
"Code Red. Code red." I heard on my walkie talkie, getting directions to where the crash had occurred. It appeared as if it was a really big one. As I rushed to the site, I saw the severity of the situation. Three cars were piled practically on top of each other, with one tipped over close to the one on the bottom. Within moments, before I could even get out of my car, there was a huge blast, then an explosion. I looked down, defeated. There were probably no survivors.  
  
Ethan  
"I can't believe this." I mumbled to myself as I watched Calli walk into the center of the dance floor and start to dance. She was an amazing dancer. I missed her already. Sitting down by myself, I began to sulk.  
  
"Hey Ethan." Amber seductively ran her hand across my leg.  
  
"Hey." I muttered, with a sigh. My life was so empty without her. I felt so ... alone.  
  
"I know Calli dumped you, but it's not the end of the world." Amber took a sip of some beer. I instantly knew that she was buzzed.  
  
"Can you back off?" I almost yelled, surprised at the tone of my voice.  
  
"Fine." Amber spun on her heel, or at least tried to, leaving her drink behind. I focused my attention back on Calli, who had successfully won over everyone at the party. Trying to look away from the cup, it became harder and harder. This was the thing that had broken us up in the beginning ... but it was looking more and more like the right thing to do.  
  
Keri Although Miranda had completely blown me off, I had not given up on her, yet. Luckily, I ran into Gordo at the Food Court in the mall. He mentioned this party, so I came. And all for my Miranda. I searched the premises, spotting her immediately. Even though she had toned down her hair color and left the honey color behind, I could still pick her out in a crowd, easily.  
  
I slowly moved my way through the crowd until I was dancing directly behind her. "Miranda." I whispered, as her body stiffened and she slowly turned around.  
  
"Keri? How did you find me?" She whispered.  
  
"I just had to see you. I know you hate me, but please here me out." She sighed, looking like she had been crying.  
  
"I can't. I- I've got a friend to help." She rushed past me.  
  
"Randa, where are you going?" Gordo asked, looking from me to her.  
  
"I'm gonna find Lizzie."  
  
Rainy  
"One, two, one two three four." I counted off as Leslie, Justin, Naia, and I began to play. Jason was our lead guitarist and singer, so it was really hard to go on without him, but I would never beg him to come back. None of us would. "Wait guys." I sighed, as I stopped playing. We sounded like we had been playing for a couple of months instead of five years.  
  
"I know. We suck." Leslie commented, stopping to play as well. He was taking over Jason's place, but it just wasn't working. We were missing something that made us unique. Something that we all craved for. Something ... Jason walked in.  
  
"Am I interrupting?"  
  
"Yeah you are. Now get the hell out." I answered as the rest of the band tried to pretend like they weren't interested even though they were.  
  
"I came to apologize." Jason responded, and I knew things were serious. He hated to admit that he was wrong more than I did.  
  
"Okay. Go ahead." I got up, leaving my drum sticks behind.  
  
"I was an asshole, a prick, and everything in between and I need you to forgive me Rain. I need all of you to forgive me." Jason moved closer to me, almost hugging me. He waited for my response.  
  
"I can't forgive you, but you can be in the band again." He smiled. "I suck at the drums." The bass guitar was my instrument.  
  
"But you don't want to be friends."  
  
"I'm trying. Don't push it." I answered as we all moved back to our original line-up."  
  
"One, two, one two three four." Leslie counted off at the drums, with Naia playing the electric guitar, Justin at the keyboard, Jason on the guitar, and me on the bass, just like it was supposed to be.  
  
Miriam  
The doctors rushed in a young girl with blonde hair. She'd been in an accident, which had caused two more cars to collide. She was in the car, which caused my cousin to ... I couldn't think about it. There were things that I needed to concentrate on now. And I couldn't hold any grudges. I just wondered what Charla was thinking when she tried to play a superhero. So far, we hadn't lost anyone. The cars had blown up, but everyone got out of their cars safely, except for this girl ... and Charla ...  
  
(A/N: Next time... Lizzie is in the hospital. So is Charla, who will survive, if any? Rainy and Jason try to sort out their issues. Ethan's plan to get Calli back. Miranda and Gordo find Lizzie, realizing that they are the cause for her current situation ... r/r!) 


	10. Part Ten: I’m in This Thing Alone

**Chapter Ten: I'm in This Thing Alone**

Miriam

"Do you think she's going to make it?" I asked trying not to get too emotional. My father was risking a lot by having me here as his apprentice. He always told me that doctors shouldn't get emotionally involved, and I hadn't … until Charla was wheeled into the emergency operating room.

"Don't ask me things like that right now Miriam." He responded, asking one of the nurses for a scalpel. I looked away as they started operating on Charla. She had damage to her spine and if they weren't careful, she would lose all ability to move her lower body. I ran out of the room, trying not to think about it.

"Don't think about it." I whispered, almost running into a group of nurses with the other girl … She looked so still as if... she were already dead. I shook the thought from my head and did what I was training to do.

After a few minutes, I couldn't sit back and watch Charla slip more and more away. I sat down outside of the room, trying to find out who this girl's parents were. Someone handed me a wallet.

"Looks like her name said something beth McGuire." Mark informed me, as I got to work, searching for a number.

"Well, she's not local."

"Are they ever?" Mark responded as I reached for a phone to call information. Our hospital had just installed the largest computer library of information about people living in the surrounding states … she was from California too.

Miranda

"I'm not going to sit around and wait for you to get enough balls to tell me. Now, where is she?" My voice rose as Jason sighed, knowing that he had no choice.

"I don't really know … but I'm willing to help." Jason gave in.

"Miranda, this is ludicrous. How can we find her when none of us know where she is?" Gordo chimed in.

"Let's go." I answered, wondering what he could possibly be thinking. We owed this to Lizzie … to stop her from going off and getting into trouble. She had a serious case of bad luck and Gordo and I had always been there for her, until now.

"Okay." Jason responded as we drove off, leaving Gordo standing alone in the distance.

Ethan

"Ethan. What are you doing?" Calli asked me as I walked over to this … guy she had brought to the party. He was going down.

"He's going down." I repeated ready to hit Nathan, or whatever his name was.

"Don't do this." She threatened, pulling me aside as the gathering crowd groaned in dismay. They wanted to see some action and I wanted to give it to them.

"What are you trying to prove? That you're a big shot … I don't know what's going on, but I don't want any part of it. You have gone from being irresponsible to being a jerk and I don't want you in my life anymore." Calli looked away, sighing as she said the last part.

"Calli … Calli, please." I pleaded, realizing that my entire world was going to crumble if she left me. "I know that I've got a problem."

"Yeah?"

"And, I- I'll do anything." I agreed, ready to drop down on my knees and beg for forgiveness if she asked me to.

"How about letting that go." Calli responded, referring to the beer car I still had in my hand. I struggled with that one … one part of me was afraid to let it go and really let myself be open to Calli, while the other part just wanted to be with her.

"I'll see you then Ethan." Calli continued walking as I dropped the can and she turned around.

"I-I love you." I declared, wrapping Calli in my arms and never wanting to let go.

Jason

"How are we supposed to find her?" Miranda questioned, looking around and desperately calling everyone that she knew knew Lizzie.

"Well, something happened here." Jason noticed, as traffic slowed down and an accident site was being cleaned up.

"We just have to find Lizzie." Miranda added.

"Do you think … the reason she's not answering her cell phone?" I began.

"Oh, God. I hope not Jason." Miranda replied as we took the route to the nearest hospital.

Miriam

"We need to know if a Lizzie McGuire is here." A dark-haired Hispanic girl asked Mark, who had now taken over the front desk.

"I- I don't think so." Mark answered as I walked over to them.

"What's going on?" I wondered.

"We're looking for Lizzie Mcguire … Elizabeth McGuire." A curly-headed guy explained as I first shook my head, but then got a revelation. Mark had said the name was … something beth McGuire.

"She's here." I sighed, trying to avoid their glances.

"And what's going on?" The girl demanded.

"We're not allowed to give out that kind of information to non-family members." I answered boldly.

"Well, she's adopted, so technically we're the only family she's got." The girl protested as I looked at Mark to help back me up. What was I going to say to them … that their friend was responsible for my cousin having some type of loss in her lumbar spine … that 'Lizzie' had been wheeled in only half conscious. Or maybe I'd tell them that she was suffering from an epidural hematoma and that there was a bloodclot within her skull.

Either way, they wouldn't get it. Things were looking grim for both girls and it wasn't my place to say anything to them. It would be unprofessional. "She's in surgery." I compromised. "You'll be able to see her in the intensive care unit by tomorrow morning. I walked away as the Hispanic girl started raving prayers or curses in Spanish and the guy just glared at me like I was at fault. All I knew was that if Charla wasn't going to make it, this Lizzie didn't deserve to either.

Calli

"I- I love you." Ethan stuttered, taking me into his arms as I breathed a sigh of relief. He was finally going to get the help that he needed and things would be okay.

"I'm proud of you." I admitted as we walked out to my car.

"I want you to marry me someday." Ethan proclaimed as we continued driving down the road towards my house. I couldn't let his parents see him like this. They'd freak out.

"Just try to be quiet." I pleaded, ignoring the fact that he was the first guy who had ever said something like that to me … and was the first guy that I truly wanted to say this to me.

"W- Why? Wh-What's going on?" Ethan asked a little too loudly as I tried to drag him out of the car. It would be nearly impossible to do this without some help.

"Just get out of the car and be quiet!" I whispered, hoping that my parents had somehow fallen into a deep sleep. After five minutes of talking and trying to keep Ethan from getting distracted, we made it to the front door.

I took out my key and unlocked the door, still trying to support Ethan with my other hand. "Calli, what is going on here?" My brother wondered as I sighed. Maybe he would get it and help me out. I can't recall all the times I've helped him sneak wasted girls upstairs.

"Get over here and help me. And don't say anything." I responded as dad came out from under the shadows. I was busted and was never going to hear the end of it.

Mark

Miriam couldn't hold it in any longer. I knew she was going to breakdown soon, but I didn't expect it to be in the surgery room. "Charla … please …" She begged, tears welled up in her eyes. "Just look at us."

"She can't hear you Miriam." I tried to explain to her. "It's all right." I picked her up and carried her out of the room as she frantically tried to return to her cousin's side.

"No. No! Let go of me Mark!" She fought back, but I had successfully gotten her out.

"Miriam, listen to me!" I yelled, cupping her face in my hands. "Shh!! They can't do anything …"

"I just want her to be okay." Miriam sighed, giving up and falling back into my arms. Under regular circumstances, this was what I had been praying for since our break-up, but this was not how it should've happened. Charla should've gotten a second chance, like I did …

(A/N: I know you guys are tired of waiting and being strung along with Lizzie's whole situation. I promise that it will be complete in one or two chapters and a sequel will follow. So update, read, review, and suggestions for the next story … --NL)


	11. Part Eleven: Rock Your Soul

**Part Eleven: Rock Your Soul**

**

* * *

  
**

**Calli**

"Calli, get over here." My dad called again, this time forcefully grabbing me as he steadily placed a gun in front of Ethan's face.

"Dad, what are you doing?"

"This guy is trying to rob us. Look at the mess he's made already." He explained quickly as I noticed exactly how much stuff Ethan had knocked over when we walked in.

"You're not going to actually shoot him ... right?" I asked looking at Ethan who was too stunned to flinch. I was feeling a huge sense of selfish relief knowing that my dad didn't know that Ethan was involved with me.

"If he makes any sudden movements."

"This is ridiculous. Just let him go." I stared at Ethan who finally started to relax a little.

"Not until you call the cops." Dad handed me the phone. "Call them." He demanded. I looked around for some sort of way out of this, but all I came face to face with was my hypocritical older brother who had this huge condescending grin on his face.

"Nothing has been stolen." I argued back.

"Calli..." Ethan whispered drunkenly as I closed my eyes tightly to make sense of this. This was not happening ...

"Do you know this guy?" Dad turned to face me.

"Intimately." My brother added, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I-I..." I struggled for the words to say as we heard a scuffling sound. Ethan was trying to get away and without hesitation, my dad pulled the trigger. He missed, thank God.

"Are you INSANE!"I screamed, rushing to Ethan's side. "Put the gun down dad." I sighed. "I can't let you hurt him."I whispered, taking Ethan's hand in mine. "You'd have to hurt me first." I demanded, standing in front of him protectively.

* * *

**Miranda**

Sitting around that hospital was like waiting around for days. Well, it kind of was a day, but not knowing what was going on with Lizzie was killing me. I should've been a better friend to her. I should've cared more. And never let anything separate us.

"I know what you're thinking." Gordo whispered, holding onto me tightly. "I feel the same way."

Oddly enough, Gordo's shared sentiments weren't comforting at all. If anything, they just reminded me of how _real _this whole thing was. We were really sitting here, in a hospital praying to God that Lizzie made it.

As I started studying the floor again, my eye caught the nurse we had seen earlier. She looked so shaken about everything. She knew about Lizzie. I watched her closely, trying to gauge her reaction, to see if anything new happened that we didn't know about yet. All I could see were tears in her eyes and a deep piercing hatred as she looked at me, at us.

"Did she make it?" I stood up suddenly, not caring about anyone or anything else.

"The doctor will be with you shortly."

"Well ... you know don't you? Can't you just tell me now, quickly before I--"

"Yes, yes ... your stupid little friend _made it_. She'll be just _fine_." The nurse turned away from me, but not before I witnessed a small tear flee from her eye. She was crying.

"Well?" Gordo ran up to me, concerned.

"Lizzie made it."

* * *

**Miriam**

"You've got to keep it together." Mark almost scolded me and I knew why. He wasn't trying to be insensitive, but he was trying not to be objective, knowing that if he didn't I'd break down.

"Don't you think I know that?" I yelled back my voice growing progressively louder as my hand covered my forehead.

"Look Miriam, things happen that we can't control sometimes. There's nothing that we--"

"No pep talks okay?"

"Would you stop acting like this?" He grabbed my shoulders, thus forcing me to pay attention to him. "Charla isn't dead. No one's dead."

"If she survives this, _if_, she'll be paralyzed for life. And for a person like her, that's worse than death. Can you imagine…" My voice weakened.

"So what are you going to do about it, make this girl feel guilty for--"

"for what she's done? Not a bad idea." I rolled my eyes, trying to keep tears from forming by moving them around quickly. It was a trick that I'd learned since interning here and it had saved me at least two dozen cries. "You know what, she's too drugged up to be interrogated so I'm just going to find out who this girl is and then..."

"Then what?" Mark wondered as I started to walk away briskly. "What?"

* * *

**A month later**

**Lizzie**

"That was a really dumb stunt you pulled Lizzie. Let me just say that." My brother Matt complained to me as I turned by back to him. I was out of the hospital and had been for a few days, but had been moved to one of the doctor's houses for further monitoring or whatever. That's what Miriam had called it anyway and from what I could tell, it was completely her idea.

"I don't think Lizzie wants to hear any negative ideas at this time Matt." Miranda argued back as Gordo stepped in to defend me as well. Regular talk went to slightly elevated voices which changed to half-scattered screams until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you guys stop! All of you!" I yelled, wishing that I could run away from them and out of the house. "Don't you get that this is all of your faults? Everyone was _so _preoccupied with their lives and their _lies _that no one noticed me!" I nearly broke down. I wanted to get out so badly but all my body allowed me to do at that moment was to ask for someone to place me into my wheelchair and get me out of here. That person happened to be Miriam.

"I don't normally act like that." I tried to explain as part of the old stuttering Lizzie returned. "I-I don't want you to think--"

"Everything you're doing ... it's normal. You've been through a lot Elizabeth." Miriam responded. She was so understanding during this entire recovery process and I didn't know how I would be able to handle the stress that everyone was putting on me.

* * *

**Miriam**

"Thanks ... for saying that. I feel like such an idiot for everything." Elizabeth admitted as I just nodded, clinching my jaw to stop me from saying what I truly felt.

"It's fine. So ... one of your friends told me that you were trying to find your medical records. I know I shouldn't pry but--"

"Wait, you can find out information about my family?"

"Of course." I answered, trying to match Elizabeth's enthusiasm. "In fact ... I have a little something for you. Hold on." I rushed back into my room to find the folder with the copy of the files I'd had Mark work so hard to find. When I said I was going to learn everything I could about her, I meant it.

"What is it?" Elizabeth wondered, trying to turn around, but still very awkward in her chair.

"Everything you've ever wanted to know about your family." I handed her the folder.

"But I'm ... adopted." We said the last word together.

"I know. We didn't have any information about you when you first came in. After your friends showed up, I found out enough information that has your real biological family in it." I finished. I hadn't looked at the contents, but that was irrelevant to me. I had done what I could to keep her here until Charla got better, if she ever did.

"Oh my God ... I-I don't know what to say." She began teary-eyed.

"I'll leave you alone."

"Don't." Elizabeth begged. "I don't want to look at this alone."

"You have a house full of people in the other room that are in love with you." I answered back. "They'll be just as happy to hear the news."

"But you don't understand. They don't know who I am anymore, who I've become."

"Neither do I." I pointed out, surprised at how this girl was so willing to latch onto me like a lost kitten. "Don't you know someone who does?"

"Yeah ... I think I do."

* * *

**Rainy**

I was having the most peaceful Sunday afternoon ever, which was a miracle because nothing in my life was ever calm. Since I had been crashing elsewhere, my life had taken a turn for the better. Right now I was at Leslie's house and was really thankful for it.

I was even focusing on school, which I never had time for before. So this was how sheltered suburbanites like McGuire lived. This explained the whole system and why some people made it while "others" like me ended up screwed.

I blasted the song I was listening to, Fefe Dobson's _Unforgiven_ and started to sing along.

_'And I want you to know that I didn't need you anyway. And this rope that we walk on is swaying. And the ties that bind us will never ever fray ... you are UNFORGIVEN!'_

The instrumentals began to pick up in the song and I started to dance around like a crazy person on steroids, but since I was the only one here I could do that. As the song continued, I heard an unsteady beat that was seriously interfering with the song. I turned it down a little, but still couldn't hear, so I turned it off completely.

"Who is it?" I yelled, purposely leaving out the word 'hell' as a sign of my new persona.

"It's me."Immediately, I opened the door and then slammed it because Jason's was not the face that I wanted to see and he was just going to disturb the peace."Come on Rain." I opened the door again, quickly.

"What the hell do you want asshole?" I couldn't resist saying it with attitude this time.

"Ouch. I thought we were past the asshole part." He waltzed into the house as I let him through without any problems. Every once and a while, I'd give Jason a hard time just to show that I still hated his guts, but every time I saw him I started to hate him less and less.

"Never." I responded, crossing my arms across my chest. "Explain."

"Why am I here ... because Rain, this feud between us is ruining everything. It's not the same as it used to be--"

"Translation, you're lonely."

"No, I just want things to be the way they used to."

"But they can't because you crossed the line and once you go in one direction, you can't backtrack and fix it. You can't erase the parts that you screwed up on and redraw them. We are where we are and it is what it is."

"I-I didn't mean to hit you Rain. I'm _so _sorry for that. You said some things that I couldn't handle."

"I know what this is really about. Your _Lizzie_. You're really into her, a can see it. But what I don't understand is why you're here tracking me down and why you expect me to give a shit."

"I'm not into her like that." Jason argued back.

"I had sex with Noel." I blurted out just to turn the attention away from her, _Elizabeth_.

"Noel?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Something the matter with that?"

"No. I thought you were too good to share your 'presents' with high school boys or something."

"You've already had it so it's not that special."

"You don't mean that." Jason argued back.

"I do. So go run to your All-American girl and just leave the poor tragic little Syrian behind. Like always. Just don't be late for practice tonight."

"I'm not going anywhere. Maybe it's not fair to ask you to forgive me so quickly, but I really want to make it up to you--"

An Oasis song started playing and I knew it was Jason's phone. "Just give me one second … Hello … yeah, I'll be there." Jason hung up suddenly.

"It was her."

"Come with me."

* * *

(A/N: Trying to finish my _second _Lizzie McGuire story so I'll be done in a few chapters. I don't expect many reviews since I started this over 6 years ago, but if you want to surprise me with a review, go ahead. Love! –NL)


	12. Part Twelve

**Part Twelve**: **So Lame**

**

* * *

  
**

**One month earlier**

**Ethan**

I woke up with the worse headache of my life. I moaned and opened my eyes to see that I had gotten home, somehow.

"Finally. Take this." Calli handed me a glass and three pills. "Then take a shower. I'll be waiting for you." She demanded as I did what I was told. When I was done I walked back into my room. "We need to talk."

"The most deadly word combination."

"Do you remember last night at all?"

"Vaguely." I sat down captivated by her beauty. Her deep brown skin was mesmerizing, but her look showed me that she was mad about something.

I'll give you the Cliffnotes version… you got piss drunk, fought Nathan, got me on bad terms with my dad, called me a bitch, and attacked me. Your turn."

"I did all that? I'm so--"

"Don't say sorry. I know you are." Calli walked over to me and hugged me tightly. "I love you Ethan and I'm so happy that you decided to quit drinking. I'll be with you the whole time." She promised. I wanted to sigh, but keep it to myself.

"How did I ever mess up things so much? How could I have put my hands on you?" I wondered as she sat down beside me and I noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it. Just promise that it won't happen again." She grabbed my hand, resting her head on my shoulder.

"I promise."

* * *

**One month later**

**Rainy **

You could cut the tension with the knife and I loved that I was the one causing it. In walked Jason to visit poor little Elizabeth and I was attached to him. Perfect.

"Hi Jason and … Rainy." She greeted us politely, wheeling herself towards us.

"You're crippled?" I wondered bluntly.

"No. It's just this thing. I get really tired so I've been using this since I've been here." She responded, her voice sounding as peppy as usual. It was almost like nothing happened.

"So, what'd you want my help on?" Jason asked getting closer to her so I followed him, reaching for his hand and holding it. He looked back for a second and I could feel her watching us.

"Well … Miriam got this folder for me. It has everything I've ever wanted to know about--"

"Your biological parents?" I chimed in, sitting down very close next to Jason who didn't seem to mind. Too wrapped up in _Lizzie_.

"Yeah. Umm so ..." She flipped open the folder. The two of them scanned over the information as I watched for their reactions.

"There are a few names here so…" Jason started.

"We can find them?" Lizzie finished as he nodded. This was going to be a long day.

**

* * *

Miriam **

The seed had been planted. The only thing left for me to do was wait. All I had to do was wait. It was a little sick how much pleasure I was getting out of this, seeing that I was studying to become a doctor and all … you know the great big doctors, the saviors of our time that only want to help people …

But taking it out on Lizzie was all that I could do to keep from falling into a deep depression. Charla is the best person in the world that I've ever known and she deserves to stay here in this life with me.

I can only do so much to make sure that Charla comes back, but if she doesn't … Lizzie will have hell to pay.

"What are you doing just sitting here? Come on." Mark knocked on my car door as I realized that I had just spaced off. My mind was on the little 'additive' I just slipped into Lizzie's food. That, in addition to successfully destroying her life were the only things that concerned me.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired." I lied.

Mark bought it. He didn't seem to know when I was being real with him or not, which made it increasingly easier just to lie.

"I know it's been a rough few weeks babe but we'll get through it." Mark promised kissing me softly as I pulled away from him rapidly.

"I'll meet you inside." I muttered, rushing to the front of the hospital.

* * *

**Calli**

"So you promise that I can leave you alone? It's going to be okay?" I wondered as Ethan nodded, wrapping me in his arms abruptly. I had noticed that since he had stopped drinking as much he was a lot more focused on me, in a good way. I loved the affection.

"Yeah, but I wish you didn't have to go." He answered back. I just nodded. I never thought that at seventeen years old I'd be here, living with my boyfriend in his cousin's place. It was so surreal.

"You know I have to work so that I can get my own place and you can go back to your parent's house."

"They'd take you in you know."

"They haven't even met me." I pouted as Ethan started playing with my hair.

"I'll invite them over tonight, after you get back from work--"

"That too late notic--"

"It's already done. I've been planning it for weeks now." He explained as I nodded, kissing him. I trusted Ethan and wished that things would work out fine. I would just have to wait and see.

**

* * *

**

**Jason **

I was in the most awkward position ever, wrapped in between my best friend who was in love with me and a girl that I was sort of into. I tried not to make anyone feel left out, looking at the folder with Lizzie, but including Rainy in the conversation.

"So do you think we can find out who my parents are tonight?"

"That's pushing it a little." Rainy jumped in.

"But it's possible if we _all _start searching." I lifted my eyebrows and forced my attention towards Rain.

"Fine. I'm here to help … give me a few names and we'll see."

"Yeah and we won't sleep until it's done!" Lizzie chimed in happily. I could see a little color return to her face, but she looked very pale sick. Definitely sick.

"Okay, here's your part." I gave Rainy the last few names, making sure to give myself the bulk of the work to do. It wasn't too late to make a few phone calls and do some google searches.

Rainy got up and headed towards the in-house library, leaving the two of us alone.

"Thanks for this Jason."

"No problem."

"Really, thank you. What you're doing … it means a lot."

* * *

**Calli**

When I arrived back at the apartment, there were tons of people waiting on me in the living room. I didn't know that that many people could fit in there but … I guess so.

"Hello everyone." I smiled hoping that I didn't look too disoriented. Things had gotten really busy at the real estate office that I worked in part time.

"Family … I want you to meet Calli." Ethan formally introduced me as the individual introductions took place. I tried to make a mental note to distinguish Mariea from Mariena, but I couldn't make any promises.

I did feel glaring coming from the corner, where Ethan's parents were standing. With a quick blink of an eye, I braced myself for the worst…

**

* * *

Rainy **

So, it took a little longer than one night to find out who Lizzie's parents were, but we finally got a lead on the Fogsworth people and apparently … they lived in the California area. Whoopie.

Somehow I had stepped right into a really bad, boring Lifetime movie and I was going to be type-casted as the bitter mulatto, "exotic" girl in the background who was going to sabotage the budding Jason-Lizzie romance.

"Eh." I rolled my eyes seeing the two of them share secret smiles and touch each other. Not cool.

"Bothered by the two of them?" The doctor's daughter approached me from the side.

"Is it that obvious? He should be with someone who understands him, not some naïve little twit." I narrowed my jaw.

"Well, he'll come around … maybe." She shrugged. "I'm Miriam by the way."

"Rain."

"Nice name."

"Yeah, unique right?" I wondered dryly. "It has more of a ring than Elizabeth Ann Fogsworth."

"Who?" Miriam asked.

"Oh, they didn't tell you … we found out what her real name is and her parents or relatives … someone that's related to her lives right here in California. Isn't that perfect?"

"Yeah." Miriam nodded, struck by the last name which belonged to her grandfather. Fogsworth… It _was _a common name, but she had to make sure and see if … naw.

"What's on your mind?"

"That's my grandfather's last name."

I chuckled. "So she may be related to _you_? Classic. I just stepped into a Disney Channel movie."

"I hope not." Miriam mumbled thinking about the mixtures she had been adding to Lizzie's food. If this girl was somehow related to her … no _way. _

* * *

(A/N: Almost done. I'm trying to wrap this whole thing up in another chapter or so. As far as the sequel I promised years ago … the best I can do is a one-shot about what happens after the big finale. Review if you're still with me! –NL)


End file.
